


Contagion

by Ro_Nordmann



Series: Fanfiction Trope MASH-UP | JB Style [11]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Also he goes into panic mode, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, Fanfiction Trope MASH-UP, Idiots in Love, Jaime is adorable as a daddy, New parenthood, Roommates, Tumblr Prompt, anger born of worry + big damn kiss, for JailynnW, part 6: Roommates AU + Idiots in Love SERIES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 22:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ro_Nordmann/pseuds/Ro_Nordmann
Summary: For JailynnW @jailynn24Fanfiction Trope MASH-UP | prompts: anger born of worry + big damn kissPART 6 | Roommates AU + Idiots in lovePlease readPART 1|PART 2|PART 3|PART4|PART 5Jaime watches the movieContagionand gets a bit germophobe, causing him to think it's the end of the world for like five minutes. Weeks later a flu epidemic strikes the community, but Jaime took precautions for it. What about his Brienne? Why isn't she answering his calls?
Relationships: Jaime Lannister & Brienne of Tarth, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Fanfiction Trope MASH-UP | JB Style [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531334
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Contagion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JailynnW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JailynnW/gifts).

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc., are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

**________________________________________**

**CONTAGION**

**________________________________________**

It was supposed to be a night of revelry. Brianna was staying the whole gang of their friends…apparently more than one had a pregnancy scare and Arya thought it fit to spend a whole night with an infant to scare the White Walkers out ‘em lot. Just thinking of the she-wolf, made Jaime gag a bit. The mental picture of actually witnessing a furry fetish—made him stop referring to himself as the lion that symbolized his family name. Never again would he be able to make eye-contact with Gendry.

Bags of sea salt flavored popcorn were set on their coffee table. No more cheddar and caramel for his wench. He cringed at the memory of the copious amount of throw up and morning sickness. Brienne couldn’t see the bag before running to the nearest restroom.

Light beer and white wine as refreshment, no hard alcohol or the wench would surely deck him and leave him to sleep on the couch…again. 

Jaime gazed around the room trying to think of what he detail could be missing. Brianna was three-months old and the light of his life. Yes, he was missing her already, like she had been a part of him forever. An extra blanket was draped over the ottoman, left behind. He picked it up and smelled the scent of his baby daughter. Just as he was going to FaceTime Sansa, the front door opened. It was his Brienne, looking flushed and tired.

“Who are you calling, Jaime? I’m here…sorry for my lateness. Cat kept going on about my revisions. She’s worried I won’t make the deadline and she doesn’t want me loose my spot for that first reading in two months—how the fuck am I supposed to make it—I don’t fucking think so. But she’s relentless and I won’t let me quit. She stood in her musty office with the million pictures of her kids, hands on her hips and said ‘_ Brienne, you’re a mother, but first you’re a scholar and you owe this to yourself. This is your legacy, for your daughter to follow her dreams and aspirations… I swear that she’s worse than San _.’”

“Oh, you remember it’s our movie night? I got snacks, drinks and a sofa all to ourselves. Your pick of the movie, it’s definitely your turn. As for whom I was calling…San—”

Brienne dropped her messenger bag and her sapphire and pink scarf on the table that served as dining and desk. She wore a jean dress that left her knees exposed, hinting of the thighs he longed to be wrapped around his waist. _ Later _.

“Missing your Bri? Oh, Jaime…sometimes you’re just too much. I confess I miss feeding her, but wanting to get back on schedule required that sacrifice. Also I don’t want her to be a spoiled brat—but having you as father—is a moot point. We can call her later to hear all about how she kept them up and how adorable she is. Now back to movie night, it’s my turn to pick and I want to watch _ Contagion _. I heard from Hyle that it’s an accurate depiction of what a pandemic would develop and how the world would react to such a medical emergency.”

_ Hyle Hunt. _

_That fucking cunt._

“Whatever, wench. I’m ready when you are.” 

After washing her hands in the kitchen sink, Brienne cuddled with Jaime as the movie began on their TV. He took his beer, as she grabbed a bag of popcorn, their eyes riveted to the screen. 

Two hours later, Jaime stood up and went to look under the kitchen cabinets for…bleach and other disinfectants. Brienne’s eyes followed his swift movements as he proceeded to clean every surface in their apartment. She chuckled at his antics and rising anxiety.

“Jaime…what exactly are you trying to achieve? I cleaned like two days ago—”

“Don’t interrupt me, wench. We need to be extra careful, for Brianna could catch anything. I think we should take her to her pediatrician…maybe she needs booster shots and get the flu vaccine and—”

This time she simply lost and started snicker, “She’s only three moons old, Jaime. There’s a schedule for newborns to get their immunizations. She got some from my breast milk, but that won’t last for long. Brianna is a healthy baby and we’ll take care of her. Even if she does get sick, her doctor will treat it. Life is messy and things happen. We can’t protect her from everything, Jaime. Please don’t turn into Nemo’s dad, ok?”

He dropped the rag and the 409 formula spray. Staring at the floor, he nodded. It was the only reply she would get.

* * *

A few weeks later, with the change of seasons brewing an epidemic of flu began to infect in droves. Jaime had gotten his shot at the pharmacy while getting condoms and mints. It had made him feel a bit sick for a few days, but nothing major. A bit of itching and redness on the injection site. With a smug smirk, he flaunted his good health to one sick Hyle Hunt, who hovered over books with a box of tissues on his desk.

“Don’t you prepare for the worst? How unbecoming of you, ser! I think it would be fitting that you be responsible for tomorrow’s lecture notes…I’m feeling a bit under the weather—”

Hunt glared and huffed, only succumbing to a fit of coughs and sniffles.

Jaime left the TAs room completely satisfied.

This will be short-lived, as San sends him an urgent text.

**PLEASE COME TO THE KLH ER**

What the actual fuck?

He knew that today his baby would be with San, as she loved to volunteer for babysitting duty. Brienne had worked through the night and probably was with Cat in one of the study rooms on the fifth floor. He had noticed she felt warm last night when he spooned her.

He texted Brienne about San and if he had heard anything from her. No reply was received in the next five minutes. Too long. 

It wasn’t like her to ignore him, much less about their Brianna. Something was amiss and he felt his heart pounding and his hands shake. His brother was strolling around the library, probably looking for a hook-up. His Tysha had decided to give him a “lost weekend” and Tyrion had taken up the opportunity to fuck anything with tits. The only person that could read him so well had one look at his blank stare, his trembling limbs and the cellphone on the floor.

“What is wrong, Jaime?”

Tyrion took action into his own hands and picked up the device, with one swipe he saw the message and replied. 

“Let’s go! Bronn can drive us, better than anyone, run every stop light until we get there. Like the good ole’ times.”

Jaime grabbed his phone and called Brienne. No answer from her…he felt the rage inside building. She wasn’t answering, didn’t call him back—there was something wrong—he could feel it. 

“Call Sansa.”

The phone rang and then went to voicemail, “This is Sansa Stark. I can’t answer you this moment, so if you please leave me a short message…” 

“FUCK! WHY WON’T ANYONE ANSWER ME!”

Tyrion stirred him towards the brand new jeep Bronn has splurged his winnings on. With swift head motions, Bronn understood and started his automobile. 

“Where to?”

“King’s Landing Hospital, the ER entrance and step on it! I don’t think he can’t stand it or he might end up running there.”

Jaime kept thinking what could be the cause of the ER visit…when he thought of his baby, fragile and breathless, looking blue with spittle coming out her little precious mouth—fuck the gods—not her.

“Bronn, you motherfucker, you best get me there in the next five minutes or I swear on the Stranger you’ll meet him tonight!”

* * *

“Temperature?”

The nurse replied, “103º, Dr. Greyjoy. She’s experiencing vomiting and diarrhea. An IV with electrolytes as been administered to prevent dehydration. Apart from the fever, cough, sore throat, runny nose, headache and general malaise.”

“Ok, Ms. Tarth. My recommendation is plenty of rest. Unfortunately, you’re still infectious and that is why your child is under observation as well. We are monitoring her symptoms and it appears she’s sick as well. Your friend was vigilant and did the right thing in bringing her to receive medical attention. I’ll be back to check on you in an hour to see if the fever has gone down and then you may be discharged. As for Brianna, I think the pediatrician on call will make that decision on whether to keep her overnight, just as a precaution.”

“Thank you, Dr. Greyjoy.”

Sansa thanked him as well and came to Brienne’s side. Her hand touched her forehead, clammy and warm. Brienne couldn’t help the tears that escaped from her eyes.

“Don’t cry, Bri. She’s safe. It’s just the flu and we’ve caught early and they are treating her. She’s tough like her mommy. I’m so glad I took that class about what to watch for when you’re with a young child. I’m going to make everyone take it. If they want to take care of Brianna, then they have to make the sacrifice. She’s too precious…I love her so much.”

Sniffling Brienne held her hand, “She’s the best of me…of Jaime. Oh, San—he’s going to be so mad at me. I haven’t called him—he is always so anxious and caring, this will drive absolutely insane. Jaime won’t forgive me for not caring enough…for getting our daughter sick.”

San shook her head at her dearest friend, “Bri, don’t worry about Jaime. Once he sees you like this…yes, he’ll be mad, but he loves you more. Let him rage and scream, but don’t begrudge him his male ego. After all his mind works in the middle ages, think himself a fucking knight. You don’t need saving. Just this one let him have this and then enjoy all the pampering he’ll bestow upon you. You gave him the light of his life—Brianna has forever changed Jaime Fucking Lannister—the lion tamed by the Sun and Moons of the Sapphire Isle. Rest and let me handle him when he storms through those doors.”

* * *

“Great news, Ms. Tarth. Your fever finally broke. I believe you will be ready to go home. I conferred with the on-call doctor in pediatrics, he recommends you take your daughter home and keep her in isolation for the next few days if no significant change for the worse arises. The moment you take notice of a spike in fever or new symptoms don’t hesitate to bring her back for further observation.”

Dr. Greyjoy signed the papers and left them for the nurse to complete. Then an orderly would be called to help her be escorted out of the hospital. San had stepped outside, probably persuading the good-looking doctor into giving her his personal phone number. 

Brienne shook her head in disbelief, thinking of Pod and how fickle love can be. Not for her, her heart belong to only one, and his name was—

“WHERE IS MY BRIENNE? Don’t give me that shit about how am I related to her! She’s mine! BRIENNE!”

_ Oh, gods _.

She tried to stand but the IV cable pulled on her arm making her desist, as the curtain was pulled back and at first she was confused…Tyrion Lannister smirked at her.

“Lady Brienne, I bring forth your knight in shining armor who might slay all for your blue eyes and your kiss.”

No one could deny that the Lannister had a flair for the dramatic.

“BRIENNE! WHERE IS BRIANNA?”

_ Fuck _.

“JAIME! She’s right here. Calm the fuck down, man. Your wench is alive and breathing, sort of.”

_ Fucking Bronn _.

She somehow found the strength to punch the man’s arm in retaliation, causing Tyrion to guffawed at the spectacle of Brienne in a hospital gown hopping on her bare feet as she punished his surly companion.

Jaime entered the scene, his eyes focusing on her state, the evidence of her sickness. Green met blue, fiery and alive met weary and contrite. With two steps, she feared he’d be pushing her into bed and telling it was over, that he couldn’t do it anymore…that this love thing was too much. How wrong and insecure she’d always be…

He dropped to his knees, his forehead resting on her belly, right on the scar. His hands gripped her hips, holding her closer to him, as he whispered words she couldn’t hear. As Tyrion pushed Bronn out of the sacred space and left them alone.

_ What is it, Jaime? What can’t I hear you? _

Finally, his eyes gazed up and she saw his tears, making her cry a bit. Her hand touched and wiped them, only they kept coming. He wasn’t hiding behind his usual quips and male bravado. This was simply him, a man kneeling at the altar of his love.

“Don’t you ever make feel like this again, wench. I won’t be made responsible for what I’d the next time. Call me Kingslayer, for I would kill the king for you, for Brianna. Where is my baby girl?”

Her chest ached at his pain, “She’s coming home. I got her sick, Jaime. I’m so so sorry. I should’ve taken care of myself and probably taken a longer leave of absence. It’s not that I can’t do both—be a mother and an academic—I can, but I have to consider her and you. Please, I need you to forgive me.”

Jaime stood, almost as tall as his Brienne. His eyes caressed her, she could almost feel his touch. Inching closer, his lips against her ear, “Oh wench, how I wish to punish you for this…but I feel merciful. You need me to take care of you and this time you won’t give me grief, right?”

She nodded, remembering Sansa’s words.

“And since I’m immune to this sickness that has befallen my ladies, I think the best medicine is this—”

On tiptoes, Jaime smacked his lips and savored having her in his arms. She was alive and this ordeal shall pass. Lessons learned. How he wanted to keep them both in a bubble…yep, he was fucking Marlin from _ Finding Nemo _ . He moaned as Brienne nipped his lower lip, and he in turn nuzzled her neck. Mumbled the words _ mine _ against her skin. This time she did listen, “Yours.”

Their moment interrupted by San with a very awake young lady who missed her parents. 

“Look who’s feeling better! Ah, Brianna, momma and daddy have made up! Isn’t it wonderful! Maybe, they stop pretending to be playing house, get a new bigger apartment where you have your own room and not your dad’s former one and then they give a brother or another sister…And a wedding! A Northern wedding at the Winterfell’s Godswood!—”

Jaime rolled his eyes at Sansa while he repeated his vow, “Mine.” As Brienne grinned, “Yours.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks JailynnW! Another snippet into the lives of these two idiots in love!


End file.
